You Bloody Git!
by paramorefan1827
Summary: Set after Ron said that he was boggled in the HBP movie. Ginny is sick of Ron being such a bloody git.Ron/Hermione oneshot.Review!


**(A/N) this is starting off after Ron is out of the hospital and he's talking to Harry and Hermione at breakfast from the half blood prince. The words in italics are from the movie.**

"_There is _something_." Ron said thinking hard. "Ah, but it can't be. I was completely boggled wasn't I?" He said as he laughed._

"_Right, boggled." Hermione said disappointedly as she looked down at her paper. _"I, um, have to go." She said as she got up and started to walk towards the door. Ginny had noticed Hermione leave and got up to ask them why she'd left.

"What did you do _now_, Ron?" She said irritated.

"What do you mean, 'what did _I_ do?' Why does it always have to be my fault?"

"It doesn't always have to be your fault. You just always seem to do something that ends up making it your fault. Harry, what did he do?"

"He, um, well I don't really know how to explain it, but he pretty much said that what he said in the hospital didn't mean anything." Harry said with a tiny bit of annoyance in his tone. Truthfully he was sick of this whole situation. He wished that they would just get over all of their petty problems so that they could be together.

"Ugh, Ron! Why are you such a stupid git." Ginny said frustrated as she threw her arms up into the air.

"I still don't understand what I did to upset her. What did I say when I was in the hospital?"

"When you were sleeping you said Hermione's name. Lavender was there and that's why you guys broke up." Harry explained.

"So you're telling me that we didn't actually talk?" Ron asked glancing over at Lavender quickly.

"That's not important! You need to go and talk to her." Ginny yelled.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong. She's the one who took it the wrong way."

"Ron, give it up. We all know that you two like each other. You're not fooling anyone. So go talk to her before I hex you into next week for being such a bloody git!" Ginny said as she reached for her wand.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny glared at him. "But I'll go talk to her anyway. But only because you're threatening me. Not because I like her or anything." He said as he got up and walked out of the great hall. As he walked through the corridors he thought about what Ginny had said. He felt so embarrassed. He couldn't believe he'd said Hermione's name while he was sleeping. _And _there were people there when he'd said it. When he was about halfway to the common room he realized that what Ginny had said about Hermione liking him was probably true. If she did it would explain just about everything that had happened between them this year. This sudden realization brought on a sudden boost of confidence and he started to walk faster, eager to talk to Hermione before his confidence disappeared.

Once he'd arrived at the portrait hole and he'd said the password, he slowly made his way out of the shadows his eyes scanned the room until they landed on Hermione. She was sitting on the couch staring at the fire intently. It was like she was waiting for someone to appear out of the fireplace. There were only three other people in the common room, so he walked over to Hermione without the fear of being overheard by a bunch of people.

"Um, Hermione?" He said quietly as she turned around to face her.

"Hi, Ron."

"Hi." He said as he sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Oh, Ron, did Harry say that you'd done something to make me leave? It wasn't you. I just got…emotional."

"Actually, Ginny said it was my fault…but she was right. She told me about what I said that day and I…well I don't know how to explain it except that I was dreaming about you." He said his face turning red. "And I-I know that I hurt you with all of this Lavender stuff. I didn't really want to go out with her. She was just a distraction to keep my mind off of you. I didn't think that you liked me and I didn't want to waste my time thinking about someone I could never have." He finished. Without any warning Hermione threw her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him. Ron responded so enthusiastically that they almost fell off the couch. They broke apart when they heard quiet chuckles coming from the door. They looked over and saw Harry and Ginny with big grins spread across their faces.

"I don't think I'll have to hex him into next week anymore, Harry. Do you?" Ginny said trying not to laugh.

"_Definitely_ not."


End file.
